


Unshattered

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: A to Z [21]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: And this is fragile and they need to talk, but God knows this is complicated.---A follow up to "Wonderwall"





	Unshattered

**Author's Note:**

> U is for us, and unbroken

Unsurprisingly, she makes a mess out of it.

A rookie mistake has her going back to their room, holding her clothes against her chest while also holding the towel around her form. And she manages to make it all the way inside, close the door and drop her things on the bed, but once she turns to reach for the thing they call a wardrobe she stumbles into him and a moment of chaos is all it takes.

He catches her towel before it reaches the floor, holding the white fabric now a bundle around her hips. His eyes meet hers and she looks beautiful with her hair pulled up and so much innocence in her features.

And he’s too close. And she can feel his hands on her hips and the intensity of his gaze.

She might not be breathing.

His face is familiar, but not like hers is familiar to him.

Lucy has been drowning in his scent for days now. They share a room and, sometimes, a bed. And he holds her at night and takes care of their child, a child she never carried, a child that she doesn’t know. And this Flynn is worse because he knows her more than she thinks and senses her needs before she realizes them.

And if he wanted to, he could probably have her. If the way he is aware of her is any indication, he could have her crying and begging under him in seconds. He fathered her only child after all, and by accident he claims.

And she’s too close. And looks too much like the wife he has lost,  _ his _ Lucy. Makes him swallow down hard and avert his eyes, and he feels her tense, feel her hurt but doesn’t dare to stare back at her.

“Sorry” the historian whispers and he almost winces at the way her words sound. He reminds himself of just how insecure she used to be.

One of her hands get the towel and she covers her breasts with an arm and feels stupid for doing so, it’s nothing he hasn’t already seen.

He can’t get himself to say anything, just lets her go and moves towards the crib, organizes the toys scattered around, feels glad that Jiya is always more than happy to be with Olivia because he can’t handle their child to be present in moments like these.

It’s strange, but they work around it. Garcia takes her in, cares for her, protects her and loves her as if nothing has changed. He does resent her sometimes when he doesn’t see his wife in her eyes, but loving her is so much stronger and he fears no matter how many versions there were of him, they all fell in love with her.

“I’m sorry” she mutters and this has nothing to do with how clumsy she is.

“It’s alright,” he says.

“It’s not and you know it” she turns to him, “I don’t want you to be mad at me, I don’t want you to hate me, I…”

“I told you before, I couldn’t hate you if I tried. And believe me, Lucy, I tried”

“Maybe not the Lucy you knew, but I’m not her”

“Oh, I’m aware of that” the edge on his voice makes her aware of where this is going and she has to confess she’s relieved.

“And yet you won’t talk to me”

The man can’t help but turn, “What do you want me to say, Lucy? There’s nothing to be said”

“Yes, there is”

“What? That this is a mess and I wish that you had listened to me that day and never gone on that mission? That I feel like I’ve lost another wife? That I want her back? That I miss her and it’s hell because you’re so much like her and yet unreachable?” he is talking through his teeth and has a fist closed by his side. Takes a few steps forward, “That I hate that I can’t let you go no matter how much I’d like to? Do you think I want to wake up every morning and know that she’s gone, just like Lorena and Iris, and I might never have her back?” and then his words become low and he’s looking her dead in the eye, there’s hardly distance between them, “I look at you and I want to hate you, but all I see is the woman I love, the mother of my child. And I’d like to let you go because it’s not your fault, but hell, as selfish as it is, I don’t want to” his breathing is heavy and he is so tall and they’ve never been so close since she got in this strange reality, “So I need you to tell me to walk away, I need you to tell me to give up” he is pouring his heart out and she can see his pain as well as every demon behind his eyes, every denied desire, “Tell me to leave, to drop and we’ll work through it”

She swallows, “What if I can’t?”

And he falters, a humorless chuckle escaping his mouth, “You don’t know what you’re saying…”

“I probably don’t, but I want to make this work”

He shakes his head, “Why?”

“Because I see you,” she says, “I’ve seen the look in your eyes in my reality too, you hid it there like you do here and now I know why, you were afraid this would happen. That you’d lose me like you’ve lost them. And it’s not ideal, but I won’t let Olivia down, so I want you to help me and I might fail, but let me try. You don’t have to lose another wife”

“Why?” he presses.

And she looks down, “Because he was my closest friend and I was falling for him and…” she shakes her head, “Because we worked together, we always did and I know we did here too” she faces him, “I’ll ask you to trust me, can you do that?”

Flynn nods and so does she.

“Okay…” Lucy mutters and then takes a moment of courage. Kisses him just as he goes to kiss her and it gets a bit messy at first but they figure it out. 

Her necessity for clothes something entirely forgotten, but they don’t exactly mind, it’s nothing he hasn’t already seen.

And he might have the experience, but it’s between one kiss and the other that she realizes they’ll find a way. It won’t be easy, but they’ll get there. They’ll be fine.


End file.
